Kissed The Teacher
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: Far too scholarly for a teacher who currently had his male student half naked on his desk. Harry/Kurt. quite sexy oneshot ;


**Due to an inordinate amount of time listening to this song on repeat, loving glee and harry potter, seeing harry potter ON glee, watching a very potter musical and getting addicted and also hitting a little writers block on my other harry potter/glee fics, i came up with this little oneshot. It's not the best, but please review =) **

**I don't own anything not Glee, Harry Potter or When I Kissed the teacher by ABBA**

* * *

**Kissed The Teacher**

* * *

_**As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled  
I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher**_

__Kurt struggled to take those deep even breaths he so desperately needed but gave up to instead keen, arching his back. Pressed chest to chest to the person in front of him, he tried to twist out of the tight grip, but just made his present discomfort even worse.

Mr Potter, or call-me-Harry-but-don't-tell-Figgins-I-let-you, was by far Kurt's favourite teacher. Everyone's favourite teacher. He was nothing like Mr Schue, Coach Sylvester or Coach Beiste. He was only twenty three, so young and really the hottest teacher at the school. Thick, unruly hair, penetrating green eyes behind small rectangular spectacles and thick muscles that Kurt could see – _feel, now_- underneath his white shirt. All of that thrown together with that British accent, Kurt was sure he was the reason why no one seemed to skip English anymore. But Kurt didn't know he was open to torturing students. And especially not like this.

And he didn't expect Harry, who seemed so rule-abiding and proper, to have his tongue down his students throat, his hands running up and down his back, sensually, and his hips rubbing against his, feverishly.

With just one sweep of his arms, pens, books, papers and Kurt's school bag which he had put there when Harry had asked him to stay behind for his insolence (he didn't know how that had led to this), were sent tumbling to the floor with a clatter. Kurt let out a squawk of protest as his bag emptied itself as well, which became a squeak as Harry all but picked Kurt up and dropped him to sit on the now empty desk. Kurt's eyes widened with realisation of what was sure to happen next. But with all the rushing of blood going to his groin, he couldn't pretend that he didn't want it. _**Desperately**_.

He attempted to climb off the desk but Harry pushed his legs apart and stood between them. Kurt flushed red as Harry pressed his hips against his own once again.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Don't you want to be...bad?" he whispered, tugging the student's bottom lip in between his teeth and biting down softly. Kurt moaned, closing his eyes and accepting Harry's kiss. He cried out as Harry moved and rubbed _**there!**_

_**I was in a trance when I kissed the teacher  
Suddenly I took the chance when I kissed the teacher**_

His head slammed back onto the tables surface, a cry tearing from his lips as the teacher forced him to lay back down, which Kurt was surprised was still standing after the several violent thrusts he and Harry had bestowed upon it before it was cleared. Harry ripped off that crisp white shirt, buttons flying off in his haste and threw it onto another side of the room and reached for the buckle on Kurt's trousers. Kurt gave a soft whine, raising his hips slightly so Harry could pull of the offending material, almost drooling in pleasure at the sight of the British man's chiselled chest and traced the line of black hair down into his slacks with his eyes. The thought that anyone could walk in this very moment – someone who left something behind in the lesson, someone looking for him, for Harry, anyone at all- and catch them in the act made the moment so deliciously sweet.

"I think Mr Hummel," Harry said, far too scholarly for a teacher who currently had his male student half naked on his desk and his hand down his underpants. "That I need to _**drill**_ the rules of my classroom into you. What is and what is not acceptable"

"God, yes!" Kurt groaned, grabbing the end of the tie that Harry still wore and yanked him down and crushed his lips against his.

_**What a crazy day, when I kissed the teacher  
All my sense had flown away when I kissed the teacher**_

"Kurt? Mr Hummel?" Kurt blinked and flinched as he realised he was _**not**_ currently having sex with his teacher, he was in fact halfway _**through**_ the class now _**very**_ aroused with said sexy teacher looking at him in annoyance. "Is there something interesting about my desk that you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Kurt glanced to the large wooden desk.

"It looks really sturdy" Kurt explained, _the rattling of the draws as he was slammed against it again and again with each thrust,_ echoing in his mind. Harry raised an eyebrow at that while a couple of the girls giggled believing Kurt was trying to be funny. Kurt couldn't suppress that little smirk creeping across his face. He leant back in his chair and couldn't suppress the husky tone in which he said, "That's all, _sir_"

That seemed to appease Harry who went on to the next set of questions. Kurt's gaze went back to the table in front of him _– Harry harshly pulling him up to give him a near violent kiss while he kept up that steady-_

English would definitely be much more interesting in the future.

_**I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher**_

* * *

**Yes, it was a little more than kissing, wasn't it? ;) it kind of changed from what I originally thought of to write but I think it's ok.**

**Words: 872**

**Date: 10/11/10**


End file.
